Love at first sight
by Angelic Sorrow
Summary: Well is quite funny how he and i fell in love together isnt it? Heh... Me and a human... My brother thought such things should only be done with another skeleton but the human just captured my frozen heart and for once i felt alive again... Is that so bad to fall for someone your not supposed to?
1. Prolouge

_Don't hate please I'm new to this all of the characters belong to Toby Fox the plot and story line are mine)_

(Sans' point of view)

I sigh softly but I stop what I was doing hearing footsteps. Out of fear I hide in the trees just so that what ever it was that was walking by. Seeing that it was a... Wait are my eye sockets messing with me. I do a double take and I realize that it is indeed a human but by the way he is looking ahead i cant quite see if its male or female or neither. I chuckle softly following the human. It turns around and looks in my direction so I do what I normally do to scare my brother I walk out of hiding but I appear behind the male. "Ya know its rude not to look at a friend pal." I say getting the male's attention. He turns around. If I had a face i would be blushing "How bout a handshake?" I hold out my bony hand for the human to shake.

The male shakes my hand. 'his hand is so warm' I think to myself. The boy gasps softly having wide eyes, but I'm not sure if its out of fear or not but what surprises me the most is... "Whats your name?" The male asks shyly as a blush dusted his cheeks. I chuckle softly seeing his cheeks are a light pink color, making the male. 'Cute yet I cant...'I think to myself "My brother isn't very good at making things well be made the bars to wide so just walk on through." I say walking through the poorly built wall Papyrus made earlier. "This place is amazing"The male says quietly "Hey kid whats your name?" I ask "I'm Angel sir..." Angel replies timidly.

Such innocence. Gods what has gotten into my head? I need to stop thinking about how cute and timid and adorable he is... There i go again! Damn it! I smile at Angel making him blush more. Oh my gods that is the most cutest thing i have seen in my lives! Okay... Okay calm down Sans get it together. I take a deep breath but I hear Papyrus humming the Royal Guard pledge. "Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." I tell Angel and he obeys hiding behind the lamp just as Papyrus enters. "Where have you been?" Papyrus gasps "You haven't done anything?! You need to stop being a bunch of lazybones and help me capture a human!"Papyrus yells at me. I sigh I want to tell him about the lamp but I don't know if i should.

So tell me what you think about this! is it good or no?)


	2. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter honestly I had some help from a few friends of mine if you want your OC to be introduced in the story I'm more than happy to do so just pm me your OC's name, personality, age, gender, and who they like then I shall incorporate them into the story! Oh if you want your charcter to be known by the other characters as famous or not please do tell me)_

(Sans Point of View)

I sigh deciding it was best to tell Papyrus about the human behind the lamp "Hey Papyrus I know what can help you." He stares at me with shock. "Really how?!" He exclaims and I point over to the lamp "Behind the lamp is a human" Papyrus growls at me "I knew you couldn't help me... But I will not let that get The Great Papyrus down!" I face-palm 'Hes doing his weird speech thing' I groan softly as i do that I catch a snicker from behind the lamp. Both Papyrus and i stop doing what we were doing and listen to Angel's snickering. "Sans whose there behind the lamp?" I shrug "I dunno why don't you find out."I say in a bored tone.

Papyrus scoffs and walks away without a care in the world humming his favorite song Bonetrousle. I sigh again as Angel walks out from behind the lamp smiling like a monster girl who just got home from high school... I'm never gonna get that out of my head... Angel looks at me and gives me a small mischievous smirk. The male runs up and pins me down in the snow. My eye starts to glow a pinkish color. Angel gasps making me turn my head away from the 'excited' male above me. He growls at takes my jaw and turns it to where I'm facing him.

My eyes start to glow a darker shade of pink almost reddish color. Angel smirks and he places a small kiss apoun my forehead. He gets up and moves away to help me up out of the snow. "Lets keep what happened between us just now a secret okay?" My eye glows a bright red color as I nod slowly not wanting to anger the male. Angel goes back to being a timid person as my eyes go back to their original color. "L-lets go meet up with Papyrus" I stutter out 'Damn it! Fuck... He's getting in my head... I can't let him do that' I think to myself.

Angel gives me another small kiss on my forehead making my eyes glow a bright read. Angel looks into my eye that's glowing before blushing brightly. I chuckle softly and I tell the kid abut the town that's not to far from here. Angel nods walking away after giving me a hug. "I swear that kid is messin' with my mind... or whats left of it" I sigh rubbing my head out of frustration. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I growl pisses off as hell. Papyrus taps my shoulder making me look at him. "What?" I ask him slightly annoyed.

"Are you almost ready? I want to show you something..." Papyrus says softly which isn't normal for him. Reluctantly I nod my head and I let him show me what he wanted to let me see. He takes my hand and leads me through several places. "This way Sans..." He mutters softly like he's hiding something from me. "Papyrus?" The egotastic skeleton looks at me "Yeah?" I look up at him "Where are we go-" I get cut off my seeing an almost dead human. "Papyrus?" I say quietly "Y-yes?" He replies not looking at me "What the fuck happened here?" I ask my tone getting louder. Papyrus flinches having a hurt look in his eyes "I came across the human and since you know more than I... I came to you to seek for your help." I sigh and look up at him "Papyrus I'm not mad okay just next time tell me where we are going please..."I say with a sigh afterwards. I look over at the human 'What am I gonna do?...' I think to myself


End file.
